


A Good Morning

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the morning after Will and Nico's first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

 Will first gained consciousness of the arms surrounding him, and then he felt cold lips kissing his neck. A shiver went down his spine, and he smiled involuntarily.

His Nico had pulled the blanket again, so Will’s feet were uncovered. If he wasn’t a child of Apollo, his toes would probably be ice cold by now. The sunlight reached them through the small gap between the curtains, but Will was too lazy and too comfortable in the bed to get up and close them even further.

“Good morning.” He greeted his boyfriend, his voice raspy and happy.

“Morning.” Nico replied in a similar, lazy tone, caressing Will’s bare abdomen in small circles.

“You can wake me up like this whenever you want, you know.”

“Don’t push it, Solace.” Nico’s response was immediate, but it lacked the usual (pretend) bite.

Will pouted even if Nico couldn’t see it.

“So we’re on last name terms now? Mean.” Then his happy smile became a mischievous grin, and he added, “Especially after last night.”

He heard Nico chuckle quietly, and Will reluctantly turned around so he could see his boyfriend.

As usual, the sight took his breath away.

Nico seemed alert, and he had already gotten up and freshened up, if the smell of mint was any indicator. He gave Will a small smile and a peck on the lips.

“How’re you feeling?” Nico asked in a low voice.

“Never been better.”

They smiled, just taking in the sight of each other.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and a second later they heard it being opened. The couple turned to look at the incomers.

“Are you awake?” Jason whispered. The smell of something sweet invaded the room, and Will was suddenly aware of how hungry he was.

Behind Jason, Percy flashed them a shit-eating grin the moment he saw they were awake.

“Good morning, lovebirds!” He almost shouted, happy. “We made cake for you!”

Jason sighed.

“He also wanted to make a poster saying ‘congrats on the sex’.”

Percy shrugged, crossing his arms.

“I’m not wrong, am I?”

“That’s not the point.” Jason said in a tone that made it clear they had already discussed this. Will wasn’t particularly interested.

Nico turned to him.

“Cake?”

“Sounds good.”

None of them moved.

“Awn, aren’t they adorable?” Percy’s voice was cheerful, and a second later Jason and Percy jumped in the bed with them — Jason behind Will, Percy behind Nico. “I’m feeling lazy Saturday vibes.”

“Sounds perfect. Wake us up in three hours.” Nico mumbled.

“Why don’t we enjoy our morning together, since everyone is in such a good mood?” Jason suggested.

"We can enjoy it together by taking a nap.” Nico deadpanned, and his boyfriends chuckled.

“Damn, Neeks, what did you do all night?”

“Percy, _shush_.”

After that there was a peaceful silence. Jason caressed Will’s hair lightly, so he wouldn’t accidentally get his fingers stuck in the knots it surely had by now.

“Are you sore?” He whispered to Will.

“No. Nico took good care of me.”

The three of them watched their Italian boyfriend with fondness. Nico, on the other hand, must have felt their stares even with eyes closed, because he sighed and opened them.

“I give up on sleep. Will, you up for cake?”

“Sure.”

“Great. Let’s go then.”

This time, the four of them got up (Will with Jason’s help and Percy with Nico’s) and exchanged good morning kisses. They waited patiently as Will freshened up, and then went together to the kitchen, ready to begin their day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure about this, even though I like it. Let me know your thoughts! Hope you're having a very good day!


End file.
